Magic
Magic is the ability to bend the laws of physics to ones will. This is primarily done through the consumption of arcyte. Once arcyte is consumed channeling spells is as simple as picturing it your mind. Because of this, magic is a willpower based ability. Ones ability to keep a lid on everything can go quite a way in becoming a powerful arcytemancer. Weak individuals who consume arcyte can lose themselves to the powerful crystal, slowly devolving into a Forgotten. Nearly two hundred years ago, arcyte was accidentally discovered by the humans of the now Cerulean Confederacy. It was such a groundbreaking discovery that it completely shook the foundations of the world. So much in fact, a new calender was formed and new technologies flourished. However, it wasn't too long before the world had split itself on the topic of magic. A schism occurred, with two major ideologies forming. Those who embraced magic & sought to control it, and those who condemned magic & reviled all those who used it. Arcyte Arcyte is the magical blue-purple crystal of Pavonas. It is believed to be a leftover of the gods before their death/departure from the universe. Currently it is found in mines and wells in physical and liquid forms, respectively. Arcyte is the crystal that allows one, given enough mental strength, to conjure spells and magical attacks. If one were to look through the planet's crust, they would see arcyte drilled through the planet in large veins. While it is a non-renewable resource, it is in such abundance, that it would be very difficult to use it all. discovery of arcyte here Arcyte has shown to be addictive. The mere thought of being able to bend natural laws to your will simply by consuming an abundant ore has consumed lives. This has made it a very dangerous substance that is tightly controlled by the endless bureaus of the Cerulean Confederacy, controlling nearly 70% of the worlds known supply. And rightfully so, as arcyte has led to two known catastrophic disasters, warping the affected region and twisting it into a hellish landscape. Land however, is not the only thing that is affected. If one cannot maintain control over their own actions while under the effects of arcyte, they may very well lose themselves to addiction, and in turn become twisted abominations with no semblance of their former self. Arcyte & Technology Arcyte, when combined with technology, allows for smart-systems to be developed. This means that simple tasks may be automated through the act of infusement. This has allowed for not only semi-sentient constructs, but smart turret systems that are capable of identifying friend from foe. It also allows for fantastical weapons that shoot large arcs of electricity, or incredibly tough armor capable of stopping tank shells. While powerful, arcyte infused technology is incredibly rare. Not only is the cost so tremendous due to the inherent danger of animating objects, even the most skilled infusers require months for the simplest task. However, when they do finish their task, the object becomes a work of art and is imprinted into the world of Pavonas for ages to come.